


Gwen's Spite Spinoff Chaldea: Arthur's Valentines

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Arthur has a much needed discussion with Artoria, but the end result is a sweet delight.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Gwen's Spite Spinoff Chaldea: Arthur's Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"You call yourself the goodson of my night. The husband of Lancelot and his wife wife's daughter. The Lady of the Du Lac House, you say?" Artoria Pendragon spoke to the child that claimed to Arthur Pendragon. The small boy also claimed to be the son of the the Celtic goddess Artio. It was so close to her own name that she wanted to clear up any misunderstandings that could have arisen. Bedivere had told her of the version of herself that wielded the lance, Rhongomyniad, and was more of a goddess than a mortal woman in the end. She appeared to have, also, aged to that of a body befitting an adult. 

....something that Artoria thought impossible after many years being frozen in time in the body of a young woman, which, at the very least, was capable of being mistaken as a young man's own.

Arthur Pendragon frowned at the fact that he had to actually answer something he thought was completely obvious to him. "I _am_ his goodson." He was Hakuno's husband. It was why she appeared with him as a his fellow Rider partner. There were those two ladies that called themselves 'pirates' that did the same thing. 

Granted Hakuno could change into a bear to lead the attack with the bears that come with their Noble Phantasm, while he attacked with a sword at her side after being tossed above them, but it all worked out. 

Artoria frowned at him. "I don't have a son." She already had Mordred and she wouldn't accept him, even if he was exactly like her in many ways, as her ' _son_.' 

"My name isn't Mordred, it's Arthur." Arthur scowled at her for thinking she was making things weird again. A few of these knights Lancelot was with made funny faces when they saw him. Although a few of them were oddly happy to see him. "You're not my mom."

Artoria looked even more stern as she looked toward the boy. "It would have been father." 

"My father was Sir Ector." Arthur wondered if this lady in charge of his good father was mixing things up. There were a lot of Servants that _looked_ like they should be related at a glance. 

The pause from the King of Brtions made Arthur once more impatient to get out of here. Hakuno said she was busy with her papa, but she would be back soon. This was taking up too much time. 

"That was a man who took me in after Merlin left me in his care." This Artoria told him as if he was saying something off. 

"I am an only child. I don't have any siblings. Besides I hear you called the king of England. I'm a Celt. That's why my room is in the Celt section." Some adults really were not getting simple things. 

Arthur decided it was better to leave after that. 

Hakuno _did_ say she would be done soon.

.

* * *

.

"Arthur look!" Hakuno rushed over to him holding her favorite stuffed bear her mother made for her after hearing the name of his own mother. "Happy Valentine's Day!" 

The room was filled with .. a lot of chocolate candies. So many of them chocolate dipped fruit. And more stuffed bear. 

"Is that the name for this feast of chocolate?" Arthur's attention was immediately diverted. 

"It's a day where you eat chocolate with your favorite people. Papa ate some with me before we got some for me to share with you!" Hakuno won't mention he was crying a lot every time she called him papa either. His muttering about Mashes was a bit weird, but maybe it was a Chaldea thing she missed. 

"We should eat the strawberries ones first!" 


End file.
